


The Skylanders ultimate challenge

by ConnorKDG



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorKDG/pseuds/ConnorKDG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story I wrote a while ago, chapter two is in development along with a back story for Draenor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skylanders ultimate challenge

**Chapter one**  
all the skylanders were celebrating at the academy after defeating kaos, Eon had managed to get back to human form for a short amount of time.  
Spyro had fought alongside Snapshot and Draenor, Draenor was a new member of the skylanders after saving his town from Dr Krankcase and his evilikins. "Congratulations team" Eon said pushing through the crowd of skylanders surrounding the champions, "you have done well defeating Kaos, who knows how long it will be before he..." Eon was suddenly cut off by screams coming inside the academy. Spyro took off into the air, being followed by Snapshot and Draenor on the ground, when they got into the academy they saw the doom raiders and Kaos...


End file.
